Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of some new malonic ester derivatives and to the derivatives themselves.
Description of the Art
A diethyl acetal prepared by the process of this invention was previously synthesized by the reaction of alpha-bromo diethyl malonate with triethyl orthoformate (J. Org. Chem. 44, 4825, 1979). However, the presence of the compound was assessed by NMR assay and was not separated from the other products of the reaction. Other references that may be of interest are, JACS 66, 651, 1325, 1944 and JACS 52, 2955, 1930.